Dan Mandel
Dan is the misanthropic tragic protagonist of the animated series, "Dan Vs". Dan is a guy who seems angry and bitter, but deep down, he's just really sensitive. Dan can't get past the things that bug most people, but while they just deal with it passivelly, he plans revenge as he sees fit to equal the standards. Taking everything personally, he believes the entire world is becomeing worsd as there are too many things out there messing up his already mirable life. Dan will stop at nothing to make sure he settles the score even if his win is pointless, even if it costs him more than he gets out of it. Dan can seem to be selfish, as he makes it seem that he doesn't really care what happens to others, yet this is ony a way for other not to pry into his inner concerns and affetions, willy-nilly. Despite his bad tendencies, Dan has a few moments of his nice qualities, as well. Dan loves his kitten, Mr. Mumbles, uncontrollably, Chris in a very over-attached concern, and the learning of mopping-up and reforming qualities that make him an unbearable "JERK". On the outside Dan doesn't seem to mind being just as mean to himself as he is to everyone else, if not meaner on occasion. Yet, on the inside he's just a conflicted character, undecided the path he should grow himself into: supervillainy, or superheroism. A misunderstood misanthrope, Dan is the main protagonistic tragic hero of the animated series, "Dan VS". Set in the city of Los Angeles ( the city of Angeles but of broken dreams), Dan goes through miserable life, just to have his peace and dreams crushed everytime he tries to put hope into anything. Unsettled by the increasing amounts of poor returns, after numerously putting his whole-heartly trust into society, Dan becomes crushed and vows to get revenge upon the things that have made his life a miserable hell. The need to get even upon the saying "take, but don't give back" acts as a motivation towards many of Dan's get-the-score-straight revenge missions to change that saying towards "you key my car, I key yours, now we're even". In honesty, like they say, Dan "will stop at nothing to make sure he settles the score even if his win is pointless, even if it costs him more than he gets out of it" even if it means he has to nearly die at his expense (which he does a good amount in the series as shown in 42nd episode - Dan vs The Boss) to get things straight like how they first should have been. Appearance Dan is a light skinned man with messy/shaggy black hair. He may even be going bald from all the anger and stress he has to deal with. When shown closely his eyes are green and he has a small goatee with little stubble. His outfit is very plain, consisting of a black tee-shirt with the word, "JERK" in bold print. He wears plain blue jeans and black shoes. *Dan is a light skinned man in need of "moisturizer" with messy/shaggy black hair and puggly, roughly kept posture/demenour. *Thinning shaggy black hair with a patch of scriffy hair on top of his widows-peak. *Side-burns and an after shaven beard. *He may even be going bald from all the outsideenviornmental or internal stimulie(self conflicts, past damging expirences that still need to be counciled upon, a healthy way of dealing with bad childhood expriences, etc.) swelling up his anger and stress he has to deal with. *When shown closely his eyes are green and he has a small goatee with little stubble. *His outfit is very plain, consisting of a black tee-shirt with the word, "JERK" in bold print. *He wears plain blue jeans and black shoes. With an untidy, self-spunk outfit. Beginnings Childhood Shaken up by past expiernces, and still presently shaken up, This acts a second motivating force towads Dan's need for getting things even. Not always the first kid to do thigs by the rules (by his High School rules at least (ep.45 - Dan vs The High School Reunion)) or by legal standards, Dan does get he's enemies back, fairly, even if it is at a sienor-prankster-kind-of-way. Never pertraining towars rules Dan is able evade most villainous come-back, gradually VSing towards their level of potency. It was shown at the end of the 3rd season, dan as being before a "play-by-the-rules kid", always getting muscled around and getting the short end of the stick, abnormally often. As all this push-around of the push-over escillaited to highly abusive standards, (as seen in the Summer Camp episode by the camp instructor's hands), Dan wasn't able to conatin anymore of this much-tyrannical experience, and had a revenge, at-war, rebellion-fall-out episode at the age of 5. being mostly thanks to the Camp Counselor. Teen/Adolcent Years Much when known about Dan, he was known to be a huge trouble-maker during his teen, adolecent, and high school years. Always the revolting on in his class, dan goes towards the extent of laying out elaborate prakns and traps from many f his pevees in the educational system. Having a instant dislike towards the institution of school, plans to be always the class clown and king prankster of his class. on the other hand was the nicly kept, polite, kid-school enthusiast in his grade. Praking and hearing upon never doing so well in school. A schoolyard bullie before, in his high school years, Dan has many pratice and exprience of being a total burden when ever he feels the need to vent his missfortunes and stressors and outside or internal source. Fuled by his past horrid exprience with a camp couselor, Dan's goody-goody-two-shoes streak been cut, Dan being understood as a mismanaged teen with an actual bad past and dark childhood. As stated through the Dan vs The High School Reunion Episode(ep.45) , Dan has done some serious pranks: *`` Dan's and Chris' friendship was advertantly stemmed by the two: of Dan of the one dunking Chris in a toilet and Chris being the one dunked. *`` Dan's plans and riggs for scorpins to attack the renuion. *`` Dan makes up a concotin out of the science club's lab supplies and an old paper-meshay volcano project. *`` As the two aged it is seemed to be noticed and hinted that both Dan's and Chris's physcy way/condition of tackling a situation has flipped: Ex: Chris pressing the rigged science fair volcano, with a steaw of what ever was in the science club's lab, onto the crowd -- which eventually the crowd lost interest in -- and Dan being the star school kid in the spotlight in popularity throughout the school. Now: A Fully Grown Hero Adult Years Dan tries his best to get even with the things in society that makes it worse. Not always the popular/most chosen tool in the shead, Dan dosen't want to permanently finish/fix the problem, but to "just stop the downward spiralling" of an issue than it already is ~ Dan (ep.34 - Dan vs Stupidity). Not fixing it in human levels of patience and modesty, and yet not breaking it and manipulating it into a tool for even furthur destruction. Newver at costs of breaking something to run-out choas, but not doing it gently or mannerly either. Pending Superhero Status?, Pass(Hero)/Neutral/Fail(Villain)? On 2nd-Chance-Patrol: placed on a 2nd Chance: -> Superhero Dan is placed in the class of under-foot villains/schoolyard troublemakers that also don't like the drunging aspect of a decaying society along with the thumbs-down views of other superheros on our rampant society, and thus given the chance to redeem himself from being a burdensome trouble-maker to a 2nd shot/chance of being a superhero. A life of crime turned into a/toward a life of a superhero excelence; If Dan can show he is exceptional and has truly cleaned up his ways of using his skills and power for evil he will be considered Suphero-Status. With the powers of becoming chaotic and a painful misfit, Dan is able to fight crime and redeem himself in the eyes of others as a superhero (if not going on a workpage rampage, getting hauled off to jail, or getting shot by the police" ~ The Boss). Dan will be able to make an addition to the superhero team as a "JERK" superhero with the criminal mind and hero-heart to fight pending mass-evil forces. Like the Batman, Deathpool, etc. Super Powers/Skills/ Phycology *``` Able to use unbriddles maddness. *``` The ability to be unhumanly angery used for a positive purpose, Dan can overcome most of his obsticles in his way *``` The ability to be extremely off-putting *``` The ability to become extremely persistant *``` The abilty to become over-welmingly or over-burdingly caring or attached to the one he loves most *``` The powers of misanthropy. *``` The powers to become an Invinsible-Super-Saiyan-Hulk-style fit of anger *``` Super/Secret Weapons Mr. Mumbles Please scroll down Packaged and labled as a chaotic-maker or phsycopath, Dan is just,deep down inside, a deeply heart-broken guy that keeps running into the worse circumstances that's been maraciouslly avoided by everybody, in our society. A right-back-at you, old Karma IOU slip from his high school years, Dan seems to get all his wedgies and short-commings in the worse ways possible; in the present. Stuck with the ills of days-gone-by from his past, Dan is now on the verge and chance to redeem and straighten himself from his life of villainose highschool teen vandalisms, or continue on, only to become a, sharpened revenge-seeking bitter super-villain. issue was left off at the end of season 3. No one will be able to find out truthfully until another season is to be aired. Becoming rejected an used in many ways (even to his days of his/the present), Dan becomeing prey to the many fast-working sleazze-ball of our present society, (Ex: The Catburgler, The Boss, The Telemarketer, Burgerphile, Dan*Imposter, Golf, ). Becoming lonely and secluded, Dan is only able to trust his high school friend and buddy, Chris. is also known to to the point of forcebally becoming distant towards everyone else he knows (relatives, cousins, parents, Grandma, )and even towads his own true feelings of connecting concern and care, at times. Personality Dan, at times, is a very harsh and mean person who seems to not care much about anyone but himself, however, he tries to hid his affections by never giving into verbally acknowledging them to others, and instead showing them in his "rare times" of affection. These times can be promenently seen when Dan realizes that he shares much in common with the object of his revenge plots, acknowledges the fault of a misdeed, or learns of a better alternative towards handelling situations: -- (ep.33 - Dan vs Parents) Dan, once decided, to adopt a child under pretenses of winning a bet, ended up growing extremely fond of his temporarly adppted son, Denise. Dan shows extreme compassion towards another human being, he grows to become overly attached or determined to stand-up and fight for the one that ends up stealing, or find a place in his heart. -- (ep. - Dan vs The Dinosaurs) Dan even coensides on the behalf of a tyrannical dinosaur that "just wants to watch TV" and be left alone, "in this futuristict world" ~ Dan (ep. - Dan vs the Dinosaur) and shows mercy. This then forcing him to disobey orders and decided instead to save the dinosaur; realizing he shares a resembalance towards her. -- (ep. 18 - Dan vs Wild West Town) At other times, Dan can give in to his inner child and can become a very tenacious child-at-heart when he is given the opportunity to experience a childhod in another light at his older age. Sometimes become over-filled with joy for an attraction, Dan can become "like a big kid" ~ Elise (ep. - Dan vs Geroge Washington). Dan's flanboyant imagination leads him to act as if he's entertaining an audience at theatrical expensise. At times, Dan can take matters light-heartidy when the mater is escilating quickly towards dangerous tension in situations. -- (ep.12 - Dan vs Geroge Washington) When discouragged, Dan can release himself to his inner-child when in doubt of a revenge plan working. Sometimes, reffered to as a big kid, Dan can become annoyingly scattered and impatient on getting a revenge plan to work or become done. Elise even relates him to "like a big kid" ~ Elise, when finally realising the "fun" to Dan's revenge travels. -- (ep. - Dan vs ) Whether desplayed roughly, in trouble making teen, macho-face way of display it roughly, Dan shows his affection as macho as he can, yet failing this consistently within the cracks of his balled up misadventures known where to look. --- (ep.17 - Dan Vs. The Fancy Restaurant) Dan is a born leader as seen in Dan Vs. The Fancy Restaurant where he and Elise start a french food revolution between the cooks and dungeon people to get then to over thrown an unfair chief leader. --- (ep.12 - Dan vs Geroge Washington) Chris has also stated that Dan has a terrible memory, "He's like an angry goldfish." (Goldfish can only remember the last 8 seconds.) and always seems to burn himself out. --- According to Chris, he "has a very strange patchwork of knowledge, it's anyone's guess as to what he knows about any given topic." He then demonstrated this by asking Dan who carved Mt. Rushmore and where it is located. Dan knew who carved it but didn't know which state it was in. He has been shown to be very knowledgeable about many things yet quite ignorant of others. --- He's also very persistent, - which, depending on the circumstances, can be either a help or a hindrance. 'Mr. Mumbles' -- -- Much to Dan's enraged side, he has an anti-enraging secret weapon and calming figure to his angery tendancie. Mr. Mumbles, is Dan's adopted and saved scruffy kitten from The Animal Shelter(ep.5 - Dan vs The Animal Shelter). Just by her over-wellming, adorable cuteness, she can calm Dan down into normal levels of human functioning with her exreme love. In turn, dan can never say no to this figure of absolute affetion and kindness and always gives in to her tumy rubs. Dan is extremely loved and is soothed by his kitten, Mr. Mumbles even forgiving her for sendding Chris off the roof or lewaving him in his time of need (ep.19 - Dan vs The Family Camping Trip). He's a jerk as his shirt implies, yet an affectionate sap in the hands of his kitten. 'Dan's Rare Soft Affection Moments' -- -- Even when he is a ragging JERK, Dan can give into his feelings of kindnes, mercy, and love. dan has his has rare nice moments: --- Such as releasing all the animals from the animal shelter before he blew it up --- Or when he helped the librarian when he wanted a man to be "taken care of" in Dan Vs. New Mexico (although it is accidently accomplished when the target is run over by a bus) --- and the time when he told Hortense at Burgerphile to do what she wanted to do because she helped him with his strike. He even started a relationship with her, but they broke it off when she was promoted and had to move, even though she would only be moving thirty minutes away. He seemed saddened by this, but recovered by the next episode. --- He is very fond of his car, even though it is in terrible shape. In fact, many of his revenge schemes were caused because someone did something to his car, whether intentionally or not. He has said that he loves his car and if he has grandchildren he will sell it to them. Heroic Deeds Season 1 *''The Wolfman'' - Defeated a blood-thirsty Wolfman by shooting him in the buttoks with an arrow tipped at the top with silver and a bow. {STRIKE} Stole the bows from an undead grave site of undead tribe zombies rather than taking up Chris's offer on buyin them at a sporting goods store. ++ He had the opporutinity to kill the Wolfman, but instead decided not to. *''New Mexico'' - Defeated a group of cultists in the middle of their human-sacrafice ritual by blowing up all their hot air balloons. * The Ninja - Saved Elise from getting killed by the ninja. ++ Talked down the ninja from a life of crime. +++ Found a meeting place on plans with lactose-free choclate chip Ninja-Doodles cookies. * The Dentist - Stopped Dr. Pullum from taking over the world. ++ Saved Chris from falling rocks when Chris was knocked out from the . +++ Proved that the Dentist devise plans of criminal activity. * The Animal Shelter - Helped Chris get in the hospital by replacing Chris with another patient, . ++ Thuogh at first, not propfessionally waiting until Chris was better(or in walking condition), took Chris out for an outing in his sickly state, to spend some time together. +++ Seemed to be very concerned about Chris's well being. ++++ Saved/adopted Mr. Mumbles freom the Animal Shelter. +++++ Saved and released all the other animals from the animal shelter before blowing it up. * The Fancy Resturant - Saved the enslaved workers from Chef Puree. ++ Frees the rabits and lobsters on the special menus meals. +++ Has a sub shop he can go to. * Elise's Parents - Saved Elise's parents from getting killed by the mafia {STRIKE} it's a tad pointless though since the whole thing was his fault to begin with, as Dan tried to set Don up as a mafia father to get arrested by the police. ++ Uncovered Louie as a crooked police officer under work by the mafia. * Technology - Saved Elise from becoming a Berry Ditmer mind-controlled slave. ++ 'Set fire to Hirum's house when trying to kill and eat both Chris and himslef with a plow hair. '+++ Saved Chris and Elise from getting neutralized by Barry Ditmer - a rich technology savy billinair, Ilsa - a robotic drone, and Hirum - a cannible by axing the building's Main Computer Controller sphere. * The Beach - Saved Chris from garbage haulers on the trash boat. ++ Tried to save/survive both of them from dying on a deserted island. BONUS Set a shark free, but with the intent for it to ea the children. {STRIKE} Pirateshipped/double-crossed the trash boat from the hippies. * Burgerphile - Stopped the corrupt manager named Jeff freom unacknowledging the employees orders as wrong. ++ Gave up his date with Hortense so she can cary on with her dream as assistant manager. * The Magician - Stopped Magnifico from his so called magic and 4-dimension of stealing things. ++ Dan proved him to be a fraud stealing people's money and proving it with wit and intellegence. * The Lemonade Stand Gang ''- Stopped a gang of thuggish delinquents known as the Lemonade Stand Gang from extorting and manipulating the neigborhood. '''++ Instead of giving into his villainous urges, he sides with Chris to settle this matter with wit rather than grime. +++ Learns from his mistake of taking the low road. ++++ Gives up his car in the plan. +++++ Learns that it's better taking wit, to settle a circumstance, than brawn. Season 2 * '''''The Gym - Defeated Chad and his henchmen of body-bulit gym androids. *PLUS-ONE-POWER-UP* Climbed down a building with cat-like flexibility. ++ Saved Chris, Elise, Crunchy, others, and himself from becoming imprisoned by the anroid army. BONUS Robot-Dan brawl. * The Dinosaur - Pursuted a deadly public menace to meet fairly with payment of istructfully wreaking his car. ++ Showed empathy to a child about his lost dog. +++ Rejected killing the Dinosaur went given the point-blank chance to kill it in a satisfying-way possible. ++++ Sees a conection towards himsel and the Dinosaur. Sees a resemblence in himself, and of himself. Shows a mercy. Rejects killing it and decided to save it against orders. +++++ Achknowledges a connection of a trait/personality/character/archeotype towards others. +++++UP Sets the Dinosaur free and tells it to go to Argentinia. * The Neighbors - {STRIKE} Dan tries to infect the Neighbors' hous with roakes. {STRIKE} Expects the worst before it happens and jumps towards conclusions before investigatng it properly. ++ Dan seemed to be genuinely attached and very kind towards the neighbors. +++ Achknowledges a connection of a trait/personality/character/archeotype towards others. XxKARMAxX The cockroachess came in and infested the neighbors' house before Dan could become proper friends. * Golf - Helped Elise get Chris back from golf. ++ Gave up the pent-elite class to help Elise after it isn't all that good like how he dreamed it to be. * Chris - Dan fashbacked to his old memories of him and Chris in their revenge travelles and spared/forgave Chris's life after defeating him in a state of Invinsible-Super-Saiyan-Hulk-style frenzy. * Wild West Town - Tried to get his refund back fom a crooked amusment park. ++ In his expiditions he uncovered a corrupt sherrif. +++ Helped a town rise up against the corrupt sherrif and apointed the bank teller as the new sherrif. ++++ Let the town keep their money as Dan "got his money's worth". Season 3 * The Boss - Double-crossed a demon boss. ++ Gave up the opportunity of a life time to become the ultimate evil villain, become the ultimate filthy rich business elite, to flail out his anger(and issues) whenever wherever and unrestrained(and legally): for Chris and Dan concurrent pathetic life and lifestyle. +++ Rescued Chris from the demon. *PLUS-ONE-POWER-UP* Figured out how to make holy water from the internet, made some, and dowsted the demon boss in it, and set it back to it's firey pit from-whense-it-came. ++++ Stopped The Boss. +++++ Saved Chris fom a self-destructing building. * Jury Duty - Proved an innocent man on trial to actually be innocent. ++ Uncovered a lazy laywer. +++ Proved in the last scenes of the video that he was abduced by aliens to the 4th-Wall-Audience, though no one saw the rest of the tape in the protagonist's universe. XxKarmaxX The trial was a tad short-lived since it turned out that Dan was the guilty one all along. XxKarmaxX Abducted by aliens, yet no one saw. * The Superhero ''- {STRIKE} Became a supervillain, to stop a superhero {Could have done it a different way}. {STRIKE} Set a rubber-band ball onto city hall, carried out a Fireworks Factory heist, tried to gain radioactive Kageroo powers on grounds of tresspassing a public zoo. {STRIKE} Became a supervillain again, Dr. JERK, to stop a superhero {Could have done it a different way}. '''BONUS Became a superhero, Danman, to end the battle with the superhero, Teriffi-Guy, than to end it as a supervillain. Stopped Terrifi-Guy from causing air-headed damage to society. * '''''The Family Cruise - Won the famly cruise game with Chris, fairly, rather than chating. ++ Dan helped Chris, the loathed Elise, and Elise's hated parents, to escape from Carla's jail. +++ Dan set aside his differences to work collectively and willingly in a group for a good cause. ++++ Cared unconditionally for Mr. Mumbles's well-being and perpetual existance. +++++ Joined together with the "family" on a repent, reaccount, and readmittance of his past many wrong-doings, revenge missons, and anger. "I have way to many regrets, so many wrongs unavenged, the landlord refuses to replace the lightbulb in my refrigerator," Chris:" Really, Dan! Is that all you want to get off your chest?" Dan: "It's possible I've wasted my life on petty and ultimate meaningless quests for vengance! There! Are you happy now!?" ~ Dan (ep.52 - Dan vs The Family Thanksgiving). * Summer Camp - Decided to reject the forced influence of growing up into a thuggish Warrior-Wigg-Wamm, sadly became unhingged by the camp director after the Spirit Stick plan failed. Revolted in his vaulnarable and helpless condition. ++ Both Dan and Chris was intellegent in self-sutaining and self-survival in the wilderness. +++ Fought the Warrior-Wigg-Wamm, for the Spirit Stick, with intellegence and stratigical thinking rather than violence. ++++ Came back to the other camp children to help save them from the camp director than make a run for it. '-Tragity-' Ended to becoming unhingged after the Spirit Stick plan, failed. +++++ Saved the children, Chris, and himself from the evil camp director and the bullying Warrior-Wigg-Wamms. Trivia *As shown in Dan Vs. Dan ''and ''Dan Vs. Burgerphile, Dan is lactose-intolerant. Eating cheese or milk based products makes him roll around on the floor clenching his stomach in pain. *In Dan Vs. Baseball, Dan mentions he's been hit with tear gas so many times it doesn't affect him anymore. *Mr. Mumbles is a female cat and Dan acknowledges this fact. He named her before he knew her gender, and didn't find out she was a girl until several episodes after he adopted her, but still calls her Mr. Mumbles anyway. *In Dan Vs. Elise's Parents, Don reveals that Dan was Chris's best man in Chris and Elise's wedding by saying, "I remember his best man speech where he tells us that marriage is a big scam". *It is shown that Dan does not like to be called angry, it's shown that in Dan vs. Dan and Dan Vs. Technology, that whenever someone calls him angry, he starts yelling "Who's angry!?" and he puts his hands into a strangling motion. *Chris is indeed stronger than Dan, but Dan can keep up with Chris through sheer determination and will. *Has had a permanmently scarring childhood expierence (Dan vs Summer Camp) *Was a major misfit and prankster in High School, to his surprise, loved by everyone in the Reunion. *In Dan Vs. The Magician it's revealed he has his left little finger shatter. Gallery 426461_308422852553023_366135470_n.jpg|Dan with the Imposter Dan. Dan Closeup.jpg|Closeup of Dan. danvs_dancing.png|Dan dancing with Elise. Dan's Lost Temper.png|Dan about to lose his temper. Dan's Alter-Ego.jpg|Dan disguised as one of his alter-egos, Biff Wellington. Dan & Mumbles.png|Dan holding Mr. Mumbles, while smiling kindly. Dan vs Chris.png|Dan arguing with Chris about prizes which won Danvs skywardscream02 1809.png|Dan yelling to the Sky Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Titular Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tricksters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Vigilante Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villain's Crush Category:Outright Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Knight Templar Category:Wrathful Category:Normal Badass Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Adventurers Category:In love heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Redeemed Heroes